


Hands grasping for the numbers

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll add tags later, Sensory Overload, Time - Freeform, Time issues, does this count as inner monologue?, geez louise, idk - Freeform, inner monologue, issues perceiving the passing of timw, not clock-reading, oh wow I just realized how ironic this particular one is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: There are times - particular times - where you lose focus.





	Hands grasping for the numbers

**Author's Note:**

> So if I copy and paste on my tablet, I can't add tags, but if I do it on my phone, I have to re-bold and italicize. Hence missing tags.
> 
> \----/////----
> 
> Just more nonsense from me. Probably was a sensory overload thing.

Sometimes . . . sometimes it makes you  _ nauseous _ , how fast time passes.

 

Normally time is a slightly-slower-than, well, can't say  _ normal _ , but maybe ‘average’, pace. It skitters, canters, leisurely occurring as your senses draw on feeling-sight-sound- _ taste-smell- _ **_memory_ ** -

 

It's an odd block of senses interconnected and measured against fleeting sunlight. 

 

And although it usually can't be an actual encompassment of  _ things _ , it's usually something you have a sense for.

 

But there are times - particular times - like when you lose focus, your senses falling,  _ falling - d r i f t i n g -  _ until it's a strange not-feeling clawing at your throat and you can  _ see  _ but you can't through the whirlwind of cacophonous ev _ er-moving, until it feels like the claws in your throat are like hands in a clock, grasping,  _ **_grasping_ ** _ for the numbers- _

  
But eventually it settles; your mind humming and as a result the rest of your body is too. Everything dimming, losing its sharpness, but you can finally  _ breathe _ , so you settle back and regain yourself again.


End file.
